Me gustα que seαs αsí como sos
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: AU. • Entonces Hak se armó de valor: —Si soy un sinvergüenza, ¿te gustaría ser mi princesa Leia?


_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi.

* * *

Me gustα que seαs αsí como sos

Hak conoció a Yona en primaria, y desde el primer momento que la vio pensó en ella como la niña más linda que había visto en su vida.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso no lo admitiría durante muchos años.

Yona era prima de su amigo Soo-Won, su compañero de clase, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre la niña y ellos, los tres formaron una amistad única e inexpugnable que se mantuvo incluso hasta este momento, donde los tres iban a la universidad y sus vidas se habían distanciado un poco a causa de sus respectivas obligaciones.

Yona había ingresado recientemente a la carrera de trabajo social. Le gustaban los adolescentes, y desde su último año en el colegio trabajaba junto con su amiga Lili en un centro de rehabilitación para los adictos al nadai. Hak sabía que muchas personas, al principio, consideraban a Yona como una joven altiva y orgullosa, pero él no podía dejar de admirarla. No cuando recordaba la veces que recorría las frías calles de noche junto con Lili y él fungiendo como guardia personal de las chicas, para buscar a los adictos a la droga y ofrecerles una palabra de aliento y sopa caliente. No cuando la veía rodeada de niños leyéndoles un cuento antes de dormir, y menos cuando en pleno invierno era capaz de sacarse el abrigo para cobijar a un viandante desabrigado.

Hak siempre pensó en ella como la niña más linda que había conocido, pero la empezó a amar por gestos como aquel.

No obstante, por mucho tiempo creyó que no podía ser, pues del mismo modo en el él admiraba a Yona, esta quería a Soo-Won.

Habían sido amigos desde el día en que Soo-Won le había prestado crayones en el jardín. Muy pocas personas se habían ganado su lealdad absoluta, y el muchacho era una de ellas.

Soo-Won estudiaba ciencias políticas en el mismo campus que Yona y Hak. Desde pequeño había demostrado ser sumamente inteligente y hábil, y Hak no podía recordar un año en el que su amigo no fuera delegado de clase o presidente del centro estudiantil, y su gestión era siempre elogiada por alumnos y profesores por igual.

Y Hak estaba ahí, admirándolos a los dos, pero sin animarse a dar el siguiente paso.

—*—

Los exámenes estaban a punto de pasar, y se hallaban gloriosamente cerca del final de semestre. Hak, arrastrado por Soo-Won y Yona, se encontraba bebiendo malteada de frutilla en una cafetería cerca del campus, acompañado por los dos mencionados.

—El otro día escuché mencionar a Kija que en el cine van a reestrenar _Star Wars_ —comentó Soo-Won distraído, más entretenido dando vueltas una cuchara en su bebida.

Hak paró las orejas. _Star Wars_ nunca le había llamado la atención, pero Jae-Ha, su extraño compañero de pelo verde, había mencionado que era de esas películas que debías ver al menos una vez en la vida.

—Intenté ver la primera parte una vez —dijo Yona—, pero estuve a nada de quedarme dormida.

—Probablemente porque viste el episodio uno, Yona. Debes verlas en el orden en el que fueron estrenadas.

—La princesa no haría eso —repuso Hak, mirando primero a Soo-Won y luego a su prima, listo para hacerla enojar—; a ella le falta cerebro.

—Oh, cállate, Hak —chilló Yona, y él supo que había logrado su objetivo—. ¡Tú ni siquiera las intentaste ver!

—Las veré ahora.

—¿Cuándo?

—Empezaré el martes después de mi examen.

—¿En el cine?

—Para eso tengo netflix, princesa.

—¡Tacaño!

—¿Si las vemos los tres juntos? —preguntó Soo-Won, que se había mantenido callado y sumamente divertido por el duelo de sus amigos. Hak amaba hacer a la princesa enojar, aunque no siempre estaba seguro de las razones. Los dos lo miraron como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

—¿Sí? —contestó Hak—. ¿Dónde?  
—En mi casa —dijo Yona rápidamente—. Voy a invitar a Lili.

—Perfecto.

—*—

La maratón fue larga, y al segundo día la sala de Yona se encontraba llena de bolsas de dulces, botellas de refresco vacías y palomitas de maíz en regadas por la alfombra.

Hak estaba encantado. Debía recordar agradecerle a ojos caídos por recomendarle la saga y despertar su interés. A su modo de ver, la trilogía original era impagable.

Y, sobre todo, sin querer, el ojos caídos había logado que durante esos dos días pudiera estar cerca de Yona como no pudo estarlo en mucho tiempo. Sabía que esos momentos los atesoraría por mucho tiempo en su memoria.

—Oye, Hak —lo llamó Soo-Won mientras recogían el tiradero de la sala—. ¿Te gusta Yona, verdad?

Casi pudo jurar que su corazón dio un salto al aire dentro de su pecho. Se demoró cinco segundos más en levantar una bolsa del suelo, y luego respondió:

—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Soo-Won lanzó una risa mal disimulada, y Hak se vio obligado a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Sabes que en la universidad me enseñaron algo de psicología? Pero en serio, amigo, se te nota en la cara. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No sé —contestó Hak, seguro ya de que no valía la pena ocultárselo a su amigo—. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba hasta el fondo.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Creo que a ella le gusta otra persona.

Soo-Won negó lentamente con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te rechace.

La charla fue interrumpida por las chicas que volvían de la tienda con enseres de limpieza, pero a Hak se le quedó clavada una espinita.

¿Y si…?

—*—

—Ay, Hak —se quejó Yona—. Te juro que ya no lo soporto. ¡Es la segunda vez que Soo-Won cancela un encuentro!

Hak sospechaba las razones de su amigo, y sentía que este lo estaba empujando hacia Yona con más fuerza de la debida.

—Seguro estará con una chica —bromeó. Yona se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta.

—Él no haría eso —objetó—. Soo-Won no es un sinvergüenza.

—¿Y quién es un sinvergüenza?

—Tú tienes toda la pinta —observó Yona.

Y entonces Hak se armó de valor:

—Si soy un sinvergüenza, ¿te gustaría ser mi princesa Leia?

El tiempo pareció congelarse en el café. Yona tardó en procesar las palabras de Hak y, cuando lo hizo, un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas compitiendo con el rojo de sus cabellos.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir lo que creo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Exactamente. Pasé días ensayando frente al espejo —contestó Hak.

Yona comenzó a sacudirse en su silla, roja y con las manos cubriéndole la boca. Hak empezó a pensar que fue una mala idea cuando Yona comenzó a reír llamando la atención de un camarero y un par de clientes.

—Ay —dijo—. No sabes… no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento, Hak. —Ella no dejaba de reír, y a Hak se le descolgó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre me gustaste, Hak —dijo Yona—. Desde que empecé el colegio, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—Pensé que te gustaba Soo-Won —contestó Hak sin poder creérselo.

—Cuando éramos niños sí. Pero después empecé a quererte a ti de una forma en la que no podía querer a Soo-Won. Y lo comprendí cuando comenzaste a ayudarme con Lili.

»¿Desde cuándo, Hak? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esa vez que salimos en invierno y llevaste a tu casa a aquel niño de la calle. Siempre te admiré, princesa. Pero tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo.

Yona volvió a reír.

—Soy una tonta. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Fue el turno de Hak para sonreír,

—No lo eres, princesa. Te admiro mucho, eres genial. Todo lo que haces es… ¿Sabes? Me gusta que seas así como eres.

—A mí también. —Sus ojos brillaban como llamas—. Me gustas aunque seas el bicho raro de informática.

—¡Oye! —protestó Hak.

—Si acepto ser tu Leia, ¿serías mi Han Solo, Hak?

Esa noche nevó, y cuando salía del café con la mano de Yona aferrada a la suya, Hak pensó que debía agradecer a Soo-won y a sus malditas clases de psicología básica por darle el empujón. Tal vez incluso debía volver a agradecer al ojos caídos por despertar su interés en la película, y a la película por su grandiosa declaración. Llevó a Yona hasta su casa, y cuando ella entró, tecleó un mensaje en su celular. Al llegar a su casa encontró una respuesta.

Hak: _Te amo (¿es mucho para la primera vez?)_. Visto a las 21:14.

Yona: _Lo sé (No lo es)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: referencias descaradas, terriblemente descaradas a _Star Wars_. Han Solo es mi husbando, y de Leia podría escribir una Biblia.

Originalmente esto estaba pensado para otro fandom y OTP, pero no pude resistirme a este, y eso que los AUs… Bueno, los AUs se pueden decir que no son lo mío.

Necesitaba azúcar en mi vida :3

Quiero que todo el mundo ame como Hak ama a Yona, wooooo *arcoíris*

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

01 de julio de 2018, domingo.

AH, CIERTO: "Me gusta que seas así como sos" En algunas partes de América del Sur utilizamos el _vos_ en lugar del _tú_. Es el pedacito de una canción y no la quise modificar. Perdón na.


End file.
